


Des Idiomes pour Deux Idiots

by Arthur_V_Alder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Le Collectif NoName, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_V_Alder/pseuds/Arthur_V_Alder
Summary: Participation au Challenge de Juin 2020 du Collectif NoName avec des personnages originaux, un univers original. Merci à Maeglin Surion pour la préparation de ces idiomes et son joli template.Victor Bradford et Edwin Stappleton sont deux jeunes gens errant dans un univers changeant. Ils s'aiment mais ne se l'avouent pas, la récession a fait d'eux des hommes craintifs de l'amour. L'un, cherche des réponses par la science, l'autre, cherche des réponses par le rêve. Tout les oppose, pourtant ils ont bien plus en commun qu'ils ne le croient.
Relationships: Professor Edwin Stappleton, Victor Bradford
Comments: 44
Kudos: 3
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Faire une nuit blanche : passer une nuit sans dormir.  
>  L'expression date du Moyen-âge et fait référence au rituel auquel devaient se soumettre les futurs chevaliers, ils passaient une nuit entière à prier habillés en blanc avant de se faire adouber au petit matin.  
> 

Des bruits de pas répétitifs se faisaient entendre dans l’appartement. Le parquet craquait, le tissu frottait, un estomac se nouait. Demain serait un grand jour, pourtant Victor ne dormait pas. Il avait passé les cinq dernières années de sa vie à se consacrer à son travail. Il était Dignitaire de la Haute Autorité, il allait désormais passer Haut Dignitaire, lui octroyant des possibilités multiples au sein du Sacerdoce.  
Mais ses souvenirs d’antan revinrent le hanter cette nuit-là, Edwin occupait ses pensées. Le rite de passage disait adieu à sa vie d’avant et il deviendrait dès lors une suite de Fibonacci.


	2. Faire Chou Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Faire chou blanc : Rater son coup, subir un échec.  
> A l’époque, dans la région du Berry, un coup se prononçait « choup » en patois berrichon. Ainsi, on disait d’un joueur qui n’avait pas marqué un seul point qu’il avait fait « coup blanc », prononcé alors « choup blanc » au sein de la communauté berrichonne.

« Tu t’es bien amusé ce soir ? interrogea Victor.  
\- J’ai fait chou blanc.  
\- Comment ça ? Le grand Professeur Edwin Stappleton aurait-il échoué…  
\- Oh ça va, tais-toi. »  
Edwin détestait lorsque Victor s’amusait de défaite envers la gente féminine. C’était leur petit jeu, qui ramènerait quelqu’un les vendredis soirs ? Pourtant celui qui était devenu le colocataire d’Edwin depuis quelques mois, et avec qui il avait grandi, ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ses obligations l’empêchaient de lui révéler son amour, mais il comptait bien un jour, écouler des jours heureux.


	3. Filer à l'anglaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Filer à l’anglaise : Partir sans dire au revoir, discrètement et sans se faire remarquer  
> L’origine de l’expression n’est pas certaine, en revanche les anglais utilisent « to take a French leave » pour signifier la même chose.

Ce matin là, Edwin se réveilla à sept heures comme à son habitude, préparant machinalement son premier café, prenant sa douche le temps qu’il soit coulé. Il ouvrit ses mails, vérifia les réseaux sociaux sans que rien ne le dérange. Son esprit avait néanmoins occulté un manque, celui de son désir le plus profond.  
Son cœur rata un battement lorsque son ouïe lui sonna l’alarme : le silence pesant de l’absence. Plus de soupirs, plus de ronflements, plus de gémissements, rien que ce silence. Victor était parti, ne laissant derrière lui que l’ombre d’Edwin changeant son café pour un Whiskey.


	4. Chercher midi à quatorze heures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Chercher midi à quatorze heure : Compliquer inutilement quelque chose de très simple

Les élèves du Professeur Stappleton le dévisageaient éhontément. Ils n’avaient absolument rien compris à ses explications. Ce n’était pas la première fois d’ailleurs. Il avait le don de s’embarquer dans des récits abracadabrantesques sans queue ni tête qui perdaient même le plus brillant de ses étudiants. Aucune main n’osa se lever pour lui demander une autre explication. Le regard glacial d’Edwin balaya l’assemblée, se doutant de l’effet provoqué par son cours sur ces jeunes gens.   
Afin de briser le froid polaire, il explosa de rire, déployant toute la portée de sa voix dans l’hémicycle. Et il reparti dans ses élucubrations.


	5. Ce n'est pas demain la veille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Ce n’est pas demain la veille : Ce n’est pas prêt d’arriver

Dix sept ans, l’âge de toutes les découvertes et de l’épanouissement. Edwin vivait imprudemment, il sortait tous les soirs malgré le couvre feu imposé par son école, il allait faire la fête avec les universitaires, laissant Victor seul dans leur chambre d’internat. Depuis leurs tendres enfances, il nourrissait un amour inconditionnel pour lui, cherchant par tous les moyens de le protéger. Si seulement il savait. Si seulement il savait tous les sacrifices qu’il était prêt à faire pour lui permettre de vivre dans ce monde si changeant. Ce monde qui les qualifieraient d’ignobles, de chimères, de monstruosités. S’il savait.


	6. Soupe au lait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Soupe au lait : De caractère violent, irascible  
> Quand on chauffe du lait, il se met à bouillir brutalement et on ne peut éviter un débordement qu'en modérant la température. L'expression "soupe au lait" est apparue au court du XIXe siècle en référence à ce phénomène qui reflète les brusques colères ou changements d'humeur.

Edwin n’était pas du genre à montrer sa colère. D’un tempérament plutôt calme en apparence, il pouvait néanmoins lui arriver d’être impulsif. Sans que Victor ne comprenne réellement pourquoi d’ailleurs. Il était déjà arrivé fréquemment que l’adolescent devienne irascible suite à un sujet contrariant. Il pouvait alors aisément vous réduire à néant avec ses mots tranchants. Une langue affûtée telle une lame de rasoir. Il ne fallait pas s’y méprendre, une souffrance intérieure rongeait le cœur du Professeur en devenir. Orphelin de naissance, il nourrissait une haine pour ce système corrompu laissant les enfants pour morts. Il aurait leurs peaux.


	7. Avoir un cœur d'artichaut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Avoir un cœur d’artichaut : Avoir un cœur inconstant/être amoureux volage/tomber facilement et souvent amoureux  
> La métaphore de l'artichaut renvoie aux nombreuses feuilles que possède ce légume. Il est à rappeler que cette expression serait raccourcie par rapport à l'originale qui était sous la forme "cœur d'artichaut une feuille pour tout le monde" pour dire donner facilement un peu de son amour à chacun.

Depuis quelques temps, Edwin recevait de drôles de petits mots dans son casier de collégien. Si les relations humaines lui étaient quelques peu difficiles à comprendre, il était bien au fait de certaines pratiques de ses pairs. Il ne prêta pas plus attention à ces mots doux, jusqu’au jour où il demanda à Victor d’aller lui chercher un livre dans son casier. Il était en pleine explication littéraire, il ne pouvait se déplacer et risquer de perdre le fil. Lorsque Victor revint, il lui tendit les mots trouvés.  
« Tu devrais en parler à Mortimer Coolbridge, non ? »


	8. Pierre qui roule n'amasse pas mousse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Pierre qui roule n’amasse pas mousse : Une vie aventureuse ne permet guère d’amasser des biens ou des richesses  
> Lors de balades en forêt on peut remarquer que sur les cailloux (ou les pierres) qui n'ont pas bougé depuis longtemps, on trouve plein de cette belle mousse verte qui s'y accroche fermement de ses petits bras musclés. Par contre, sur les cailloux qui bougent régulièrement, ceux déplacés par les torrents, par exemple, point de mousse il y a, car elle n'a pas l'occasion d'avoir le temps de s'y déposer et s'y répandre.

L’appartement de Victor résonnait le vide, la solitude, l’isolement, l’air vacant, dénudé de toute vie. Un cambrioleur viendrait à penser que le lieu est inhabité, voire même abandonné. La réalité était toute autre, depuis son départ il y a de cela cinq ans, Victor vivait une vie d’aventure, se rendant aux quatre coins du monde, voguant sur les plus beaux bateaux, séjournant dans les plus somptueux palaces. Il n’avait donc guère le temps d’arranger sa résidence principale. Il n’en avait du moins, pas le cœur à l’ouvrage puisqu’en réalité, c’est Edwin qui aurait du s’en charger.


	9. Une Image d'Épinal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Une image d’Epinal : un cliché, une idée reçue/une vision naïve, embellie ou stéréotypée de quelque chose  
> Au sens propre, il s’agit d’une image très colorée, prenant la forme d’énigme ou de devinette. Historiquement, ce type d’image était fabriqué à Épinal, d’où son nom. Les sujets traités reprenaient des thèmes historiques, religieux, ou illustraient des romans à succès. Au sens figuré, une image d’Épinal désigne une idée ou un concept jugé dépassé, un cliché, plus adapté à la situation actuelle.

La tête penchée, rien n’aurait pu déranger le Professeur Stappleton dans sa contemplation. Le marbre blanc de Carrare resplendissait dans la Galerie de l’Académie de Florence, le silence imposant augmentait la stature de la somptueuse statue. Tout n’était qu’instant de grâce. Il ne pouvait le prendre en photo, il n’avait pu conserver ses posters. Ce jour-là, devant le David, il se fit la promesse de le ramener chez lui, pour le sauver du Sacerdoce. Edwin ne voulait en aucun cas Le laisser détruire l’œuvre de Michel-Ange, devenue symbole et image d’Épinal du Beau parmi ceux qui gardent l’espoir.


	10. Tomber de Charybde en Scylla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Tomber de Charybde en Scylla : Echapper à un inconvénient, un danger, etc. pour tomber dans un autre problème encore plus grave  
> Charybde et Scylla sont deux monstres marins de la mythologie grecque, situés de part et d'autre d'un détroit traditionnellement identifié comme étant celui de Messine. La légende est à l'origine de l'expression « tomber de Charybde en Scylla », qui signifie « aller de mal en pis.».

Le temps était enfin venu pour Edwin d’embarquer dans une aventure qui allait peut-être lui coûter la vie. Il n’en avait pas encore conscience, mais son premier coup d’éclat relevait de l’inconscient. Il s’était préparé des mois durant pour réussir sa mission. Il voulait à tout prix sauver le David de Michel-Ange et un détournement d’avion ne devait pas être si compliqué que cela.   
Il embarqua, membre de l’équipe de protection de l’œuvre. En plein vol il prit possession des commandes et se dirigea vers l’Angleterre plutôt que la France. A son arrivée, la Haute Autorité l’attendait d’ors et déjà de pieds fermes.


	11. Avoir le cul bordé de nouilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Avoir le cul bordé de nouilles : Avoir de la chance

Victor aimait rappeler à Edwin à quel point il pouvait être chanceux de l’avoir. Lui qui gravissait les échelons de l’Autorité et la Haute Autorité, devenant un Haut Dignitaire du Sacerdoce. Sur la piste d’atterrissage, il avait accueilli Edwin d’un sourire en coin. Tous deux ne partageaient pas les mêmes visions du monde, mais il est une chose que Victor se refusait : abandonner les rêves de l’homme qu’il portait en son cœur. Il avait décidé de l’épauler sans que le Professeur ne lui demande quoique ce soit. Atteindre les sommets en toute discrétion pour ravager l’ordre suprême de l’intérieur.


	12. Des yeux de lynx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Des yeux de lynx : Des yeux perçants / des yeux qui voient clair dans les affaires ou le comportement des autres  
> Avoir des yeux de lynx n'est pas une référence à l'animal du même nom, mais plutôt au personnage mythologique "Lyncée". Ce roi fut un des 56 hommes de l'équipage de l'Argo, le bateau qui conduisit Jason vers la quête de la Toison d'Or. Chacun des argonautes avaient un don, et Lyncée avait obtenu celui de voir à travers les murs. C'est de ce personnage de la mythologie qu'est née l'expression "avoir des yeux de lynx", qui signifie que l'on a une vue très perçante.

Victor était sur sa toute première mission. L’Autorité dont il répondait, lui avait ordonné de tuer le leader d’un petit parti prônant des actes de révolution envers le Sacerdoce. Pour cela, il avait du quitter Colburn, puis Londres. Il savait qu’il devait tenter sa chance. Quand bien même la Haute Autorité ne voyait en lui que le brave soldat, certains Haut Dignitaires le voyaient d’un tout autre regard. Un homme à abattre dans les années à venir.  
Pour l’instant, c’est dans un hôtel Berlinois abandonné que Victor ajustait son tire, qui allait lui valoir la réputation de « Glücksalder ».


	13. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Quand le vin est tiré, il faut le boire : Quand on s’est engagé dans une entreprise, on ne peut plus reculer

La cérémonie avait commencé au sein de l’immense cathédrale, détenue désormais par le Sacerdoce. Aujourd’hui était présenté les nouveaux Haut Dignitaires de la Haute Autorité. Tapis dans l’ombre, un homme se tenait voûté, assis à l’abri des regards. Cet homme, cela faisait des années que personne ne l’avait vu. Anton Bradford. Il était venu pour son fils, dont il était extrêmement fier.  
Aujourd’hui Victor gravissait un échelon de plus et devenait enfin Haut Dignitaire, lui octroyant bien plus de pouvoir que quiconque dans le pays. Il allait désormais pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise, disposer de la trésorerie du Sacerdoce.


	14. Se croire sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Se croire sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter : Etre imbu de soi-même  
> Jupiter est le dieu phare de la mythologie romaine. Il arracha son fils Dionysos du ventre de sa maîtresse humaine alors qu'elle s'enflammait, ne supportant pas les éclairs que produisait son amant divin. Jupiter réussit à abriter l'enfant dans sa cuisse jusqu'au terme de la gestation. "Se croire sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter" signifie que l'on se prend pour un dieu.

Au fil du temps, Edwin s’était battit une réputation de professeur cynique et sarcastique. Détesté par certains élèves, il était en contrepartie adoré par d’autres qui voyaient en lui un regain de liberté. A l’Université de Colburn, il faisait office de maître des lieux tant il impressionnait par son charisme et son charme invétéré.   
Pourtant ce jour-là, il redescendit de son nuage céleste pour revenir à la dure réalité qu’imposait le Sacerdoce. Ils se saisirent de son bureau, toutes ses notes, ses cours et autres ouvrages théoriques. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, une preuve de son implication dans la Révolte.


	15. Regagner ses pénates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Regagner ses pénates : Rentrer chez soi, retourner dans son foyer  
> Chez les Romains, les «pénates» désignaient en effet des divinités qui veillaient sur le foyer et protégeaient le garde-manger. Le terme dérive des mots latins «penus» et «penitus», qui désignaient respectivement la nourriture et l’intérieur de la maison.

Le cœur lourd, l’esprit embué de toute incertitude, Victor retournait chez lui, chez ce qui un jour leur avait appartenu. Le chemin vers son ancien domicile était long, rude. Ses jambes semblaient se dérober sous son poids, pourtant il devait retrouver Edwin. Il allait partir. Il allait devoir disparaître. Ne laisser aucune trace. Il ne pouvait pas le faire sans le voir une dernière fois.  
Le Professeur d’Arts n’avait aucune idée des projets de Victor, il ne les comprenait tout bonnement pas. Comment pouvait-il s’associer au Sacerdoce, qui les privait de tant de liberté ?


	16. Tomber dans les pommes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Tomber dans les pommes : Perdre connaissance, s’évanouir

Un mot, une ville. Le coup de massue, l’explosion d’émotion brûlant un cœur battant. A quoi bon pleurer se disait-il ? Il était sans doute mort. Il était parti après tout, c’était sa décision. Il voulait rejoindre les Hauts Dignitaires et il avait réussi. Ce qu’il pouvait puer de fierté ce jour-là où il lui avait fait ses adieux.  
Edwin sortit, prendre l’air, se dégourdir les jambes pour atterrir dans un pub, se rendre saoule jusqu’à en tituber sur les trottoirs de Colburn. Mais son cœur rata un battement, lorsqu’une silhouette familière apparue dans son champ de vision. Victor.


	17. Etre canon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Etre canon : Etre quelqu’un de beau, séduisant

Nous étions en octobre, et l’université de Colburn souhaitait la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux étudiants en ce jour de rentrée. L’appréhension d’un nouvel environnement, les récentes directives du Sacerdoce, plus des adolescents mais pas tout à fait des adultes. Tout n’était que changement en cette période. Pourtant, il en était un qui allait être le pilier de cette nouvelle promotion toute particulière.   
Le Professeur Stappleton entra dans l’amphithéâtre bondé, s’approchant de l’estrade sans micro aucun. Le raffut cessa, et il entama son discours sous l’admiration aussi bien des jeunes femmes, que des jeunes hommes. Il ne laissait personne insensible.


	18. Toucher du bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Toucher du bois : Conjurer le mauvais sort

Victor cramponnait sa chaise, de toutes ses forces tant et si bien que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent. Le regard fixe, sur le carrelage blanc, les narines grossissant à vue d’œil tant la pression brûlait ses poumons. Sa jambe gauche trépignait d’impatience, sautillant et masquant sa claudication. Il ne s’était pas changé, il n’avait pas pris la peine de retirer son uniforme, ce qui lui valait bien des regards.  
Edwin était au bloc, par sa faute. C’était lui, qui l’avait donné à la Haute Autorité, parce qu’il devait se protéger. Mais à quel prix ?


	19. Prendre des vessies pour des lanternes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Prendre des vessies pour des lanternes : Se tromper lourdement dans ses appréciations

Le bureau d’Edwin se situait au troisième étage de l’Université de Colburn. Très peu d’étudiants passaient par là, ils en avaient presque tous peur. Il se pouvait que par moment, afin d’être tranquille, le Professeur mette du Bach, de vieux disques qu’il avait gardé du temps où écouter de la musique était encore autorisé.   
Mais ce jour-là, il fut déranger, malgré la Sonate au Clair de Lune qui résonnait dans le couloir. Un de ses étudiants vint porter réclamation sur sa note, d’ors et déjà très satisfaisante. Edwin du admettre son erreur, et lui octroya la note la plus haute.


	20. Poser un lapin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Poser un lapin : Faire attendre quelqu’un en ne venant pas à un RDV

Il avait été convenu qu’ils se verraient dans ce bar. Ce bar qui avait connu leurs plus grandes soirées. De mémorables soirées. Mais Edwin savait bien que ce temps-là était passé, que Victor n’y songeait plus, qu’il avait du faire table rase du passé. Il était désormais un Haut Dignitaire, et le Professeur savait, n’avait que peu d’espoir quant à sa présence ce soir là.  
Pourtant, au coin de la rue et après cinq ans d’absence, une tête blonde observait ce roux si séduisant boire son énième verre de Gin Tonic. Victor aurait voulu, mais à quoi bon ?


	21. Vouloir le beurre et l’argent du beurre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Vouloir le beurre et l’argent du beurre : Tout vouloir sans donner de contrepartie, vouloir l’emporter sur tous les plans

Les profonds désirs d’Edwin concernant la liberté étaient si féroces, qu’il aurait pu soulever des montagnes à lui tout seul. Il possédait une immense soif de savoirs et de connaissances, tantôt sur l’Art, tantôt sur les Sciences, la Politique, tout l’intéressait. Mais il existait une chose qu’il ne pourrait jamais posséder : la patience. Il grillait les étapes sans prendre le temps d’étudier un seul sujet à la fois. Il n’y avait pas assez de jours dans une semaine pour lui permettre d’apprendre tous ces sujets si complexes. Pourtant, il savait briller aux yeux de ses professeurs qui n’avaient aucune idée de son acharnement.


	22. Tomber des nues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Tomber des nues : Etre extrêmement surpris, décontenancé par l’irruption inopinée d’un évènement

Il était 4h38 du matin lorsqu’Edwin reçu un coup de téléphone sur sa ligne fixe. Fort heureusement, Morphée ne le berçait pas encore. Au bout du fil, un homme se présenta comme étant Anton Bradford. Le sang du Professeur ne fit qu’un tour. Les seuls mots qu’il entendrait seraient : « Il est mort, Pr. Stappleton. »  
Edwin lâcha son verre de Gin, il sembla lui glisser des doigts, secoués de spasmes incontrôlables. Victor était en mission à Grindelwald en Suisse ces derniers temps, même ce pays d’ordinaire si neutre, s’était révolté et lui avait ôté la vie.


	23. C’est du chinois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. C’est du chinois : C’est absolument incompréhensible

Les élèves du Pr. Stappleton le dévisageaient, médusés. Ils faisaient déjà tant d’efforts pour parvenir à le suivre dans ses élucubrations, mais la fin de semaine eut raison de leurs esprits. Ils ne trouvaient aucun lien entre les mots du savant, rien qui puisse leur donner une vague idée du sujet qu’il abordait de si bon matin. Les mots devinrent rapidement un brouhaha imaginaire. L’attention toute particulière du début de semaine se mourra dans de légers ronflements enflant l’atmosphère pesante de l’aube guerrière.   
Les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes à en juger le discours du Professeur. Une guerre se préparait.


	24. Une tête de linotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Une tête de linotte : Quelqu’un d’étourdi, de distrait, un individu sans mémoire

Les articulations au matin se faisaient dures, douloureuses, laissant les corps s’extirper avec difficultés du lit conjugal. Pourtant, la même ferveur de vivre pulsait dans leurs veines. Le monde était à nouveau en paix, portant dans les esprits des espoirs tous plus vigoureux les uns que les autres. Plus jamais avait-on déjà dit et disait-on encore aujourd’hui. Les hommes ne semblaient apprendre que très rarement de leurs erreurs, mais Edwin et Victor se donnaient pour mission de prévenir chaque citoyen de la Terre que le mal pouvait encore sévir si on lui laissait l’espace pour grandir et s’étendre dans les cœurs.


	25. Rire jaune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Rire jaune : Rire de manière forcée, rire en cachant mal son mécontentement, son dépit, sa gêne, rire en faisant contre mauvais fortune bon visage

Une visite bien particulière tira Edwin hors de son sommeil profond. A sa porte se tenait trois hommes tout de costumes trois pièces vêtus. Ils ne prirent même pas le temps de se présenter, ils n’en avaient nul besoin. Des Dignitaires venus faire une petite inspection des lieux.   
« Vous avez des vrais chez vous, Monsieur Stappleton ?  
\- Professeur, je vous prie. Et non, toutes les œuvres que vous trouverez ici sont des faux. Remarquez donc le béret que porte Marianne sur le tableau de De La Croix, ou encore cet infâme orange sur La Nuit Étoilée, sans compter les bras présents de la Vénus de Milo.   
\- Il serait fort aisé pour un faussaire…  
\- De saccager de véritables œuvres ? Grand Di… Grandiose ! Prodigieux, vraiment ! se mit-il à rire. »


End file.
